The Queens of America and Czarinas of Tokyo
by Vamp Girl Eve
Summary: AN: This is my first fic. Please send in comments, flames, whatever! Anyways, Amaya and I are basically telling Sasuke and Naruto to get married. Hm, warnings? Um, hints at yaoi, shounen-ai, and BL. Enjoy!
1. They can't be serious!

Sora stormed into the throne room, and plopped into her seat

Sora stormed into the throne room, and plopped into her seat. "Leave!" She shouted, making all the subjects scurry away.

"Who's in good mood today?" Amaya asked sarcastically. "Definitely not Sora over there."

"Shut up Amaya! I'm pissed!"

"And why's that?"

"There's no bloody Queen of America! Oh, I mean sure, there's those beauty queens and those guys who dress like girls, but no royalty!"

"Okay, so let's make some!" She pointed at two guys who hadn't left. "Why not them?"

"Oi! Pages! Come here!"

The two pages, one blond and the other raven haired, had been standing by the door hoping this wouldn't happen. The blond lifted his head from the raven's shoulder waking himself up. He noticed the shared look between the Czarinas. "We're not gay!"

"Of course not loves." Sora said condescendingly.

"Come here please." Amaya said grinning broadly.

They walked over, the blond mock saluting and the raven leaning against one of the pillars, his arms crossed.

"What are you're names?" Sora asked cutely.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blond said, still mock saluting.

"...Sasuke Uchiha." The raven said.

"All right you two are the new Queens of America!" Sora said clapping happily. "Oooh! I can't wait for the wedding! It'll be awesome!"

"WAIT! WHAT!?" They both shouted at once.

"Well you can't both be Queen unless you're married." Amaya said shrugging. "Everyone knows that."

"But why do I have to marry the dobe?"

"Why the hell are you making me marry that teme?"

They glared at each other, their hatred obvious.

Sora glanced over at Amaya and mouthed _'This is gonna be harder than I thought.'_

_'But it will be so worth it,'_ She mouthed back. "Alright you two!" She said turning her attention towards them. "Enough of this! You're going through with it whether you like it or not."

Sora drew herself up importantly, looking every bit of a princess as she was. "This is not a debate. The penalty for disobeying orders is worse than death. If choose not to comply I will call the guards to take you away now." She gave them an icy glare and added, "For you it would be Itachi, Sasuke. And you Naruto, well I'm sure you remember Gai. You know green jumpsuit?"

They at the girls shocked and pale (A.N. Lawl how can Sasuke get any paler?), _'They're actually serious about this!'_

Sora: Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed!

Am: I helped!

Sasu: I hate you two.

Naru: We're not together!

Sora: sweat drop Anyways join us for the next chapter!


	2. Why am I the uke!

NPOV

NPOV  
I sighed as I stared out the window of the private jet I was on with Sasuke and the Czarinas. Normally I would have been bouncing up and down, trying to take in everything at once, but I wasn't exactly happy with what was going on. We are on our way to California because those crazy girls decided that I had to marry Sasuke and become a queen.  
I don't which is worse.

SPOV  
'These stupid bitches I can't believe what they are doing to me.' I thought as I stared out the window coolly. 'King of America, fine. I can live with that, but Queen and marry the dobe? I'd rather go out with Sakura and Sai in the same day.' I paused. 'Well, never mind that last bit. Nothing can be worse than those two. But still, the dobe?!'  
I turned to glare at them all in turn, saving the nastiest one for Sora. She simply raised an eyebrow.  
"I wonder," she said to Amaya, returning my gaze coolly. "If something is bothering our friend Sasuke?"  
Amaya looked up from a magazine she had been leafing through. "Who knows? Maybe it's male pms?"  
Sora grinned and pulled a tampon out of her purse and tossed it at my head. "Need one?"  
"But he's got nowhere to stick it. There's a pole up his ass, remember?"

NPOV  
I grinned when the tampon was flung at Sasuke's head and started laughing when Amaya said there was a pole up his ass. Sasuke was glaring at me but I didn't care.  
"That time of the month eh Sasuke?"  
"Shut up dobe."  
"Whatever you say."  
Sora and Amaya giggled. "They're acting as if they're married already!" Amaya squealed.  
"Practicing for the real thing." Sora said still looking in a bridal magazine. "Oi, Naruto! I found the PERFECT dress for you!"  
She held it up so I could see. It had an empire waist, low back, and, 'Oh Gods', and it was a halter. "And, there's even a pair of gloves for it!" She flipped the page to show fingerless gloves that went to the elbow.  
"Then we have to get these shoes and this veil..." Amaya said poiting at a picture for Sora to see.  
"Yeah and straighten his hair..."  
"Don't I get any say in this?!" I shout jumping up. "Why the hell am I the uke?!"

SPOV  
"Why am I the uke?"  
I nearly choked on my water when I heard him say that. I go into a coughing fit and everyone turns to stare at me. "What, I can't cough anymore?"  
Amaya rolled her eyes. "Definitely pmsing."  
"I am not!"  
"Sasuke," Sora said calmly, "you aren't helping your case by shouting at us."  
I turned pink for a second and turned quickly away. 'Damn them! How was I supposed to react to him shouting that?!' I thought fuming. Then a strange thought occurred to me. 'Does that mean he doesn't mind going along with it?' I shook my head. Why would I care what the dobe wanted? I just needed to get back and deal with Itachi. The bastard still owed me my money.

AN-  
Sora:Yay 18 views! This is the best one of my fics has done! Then again, this is only my second one so whatever.  
Sasu: You are both bitches.  
Naru: Why am I the uke?!  
Am: Because you're are just so kawaii and total ukeness!  
Naru: Kawaii? Yay! But still! I don't like being uke...  
Sora: -gives him a cookie- Eat the cookie and deal with fact that you will forever be an uke in the eyes of yaoi fans.  
Sasu: -sweat drop-  
Sora and Am: Join us again next time for more SasuNaruness!  
Naru: I don't wanna be the uke!  
Am: But your busting with ukeness!  
Sora and Sasu: -sweat drop-


	3. Sad news

Wow it's been a while hasn't it? Kinda makes me sad to have to say that it'll be longer for new chapters because I'm going to rewrite this. Sorry, but I think I can make it a bit better. Hope you'll enjoy the new one after I get it done. I'm writing most of it then posting so that you guys don't have to wait as long. Anyways, until then, blueberries and whipped cream and Shika's head looks like a pineapple. Ja!


End file.
